In the ferret and a few other animals, there are, according to some reports, direct connections between the brain and the pineal body. No such connections have been demonstrated in the rat. In the present study, a sensitive horseradish peroxidase method is being used as a further means of learning whether or not any cerebral neurons project to the pineal body. The findings thus far have been negative.